Always By Your Side
by PenningSomeTales
Summary: Ash's dream is to become the best Pokemon master. But just as Ash graduates from middle school, he is sent to Jubilife International Academy, an elite training school where only the best students make it to graduation. Follow his journey as he finds new friends, makes new rivals and deals with the challenges that comes his way. Pearlshipping and LeafGreenshipping. Highschool! AU


**Hello everyone. Well, this story is basically the rewrite of the story of the same name I've written earlier. So, on with the story.**

**(A/N:- The main character are of age 16.)**

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

"Earth to Ash. You ok?" a female voice reached my ears as my eyes flickered open.

"Ya, sure mom," I replied, "Just dozed off a little"

"Really?" she asked, as her sharp brown eyes spied me through the rearview mirror. "You've been dozing off too much lately."

"Yes, Yes I'm fine, really" I grinned back sheepishly.

"You better be, cause we are nearly there", She said as she shot me another sharp, full of question look. I don't know why but I sometimes feel that convincing a detective might be easier than convincing my mom.

Presently we are en route to my new school which I am about to join.

"Don't be so dull, Ash. At least try to be cheerful on your first day" she said.

"Yeah, yeah as if I care about my first day." Well, I was not quite happy with the prospect of joining a new school again. On turning 16 and graduating from middle school, I was ready to leave on a journey of becoming the best Pokémon master. But suddenly out of nowhere, my Dad enrolled me in some elite training school. I tried my best to flunk the entrance exams to prevent my admission. But as always, my fate acted when I didn't need it. And now here I am, stuck again in the ever boring and dull school life for THREE LONG YEARS!

"Good grief" I sighed to myself.

"We're here," mom said after some time, parking the car in the parking premises. "C' mon kiddo, grab your bag." She added as she got off.

"C' mon buddy, time to go," I said to Pikachu, my first Pokémon and best friend who has been with me since I was ten, who jumped onto my shoulder.

"Here we are Jubilife International Academy. A new start for you" mom said in a rather avid manner.

"Yeah, mom" I replied. It's so ironic. Me, joining a new school and the ones getting excited is my mom.

"So tell me, how you feel about your new school," Mom asked expectantly.

"Quite fancy show off, I must say"

"Ash, you shouldn't say like that," she said.

"So what should I say, mom?" I scowled. "We had to shift all the way from Sunnyshore just because of this. There were thousands of other schools nearby, so why this one so far"

"Well, it was mainly your Dad's decision and…" she was interrupted by an incoming call on m phone.

It was my Dad. What timing.

"Hi Dad"

"Hey kiddo, what's up," the ever familiar heavy voice said, "The surrounding noises tell me that you've reached your new school"

"I can't still believe you are doing this to me. I got my trainer license, I planned all my journey. I even registered for the Sinnoh league and now this! A Pokémon training school? Why would I even need to go to a place like that?"

"Drama queen as always, aren't you Ash" he laughed, "I wonder if that's the reason you haven't got yourself a girlfriend till now."

"I am not joking, Dad" I snapped. "This is dumb. You are on the elite four, remember. After all those training I got from you, I don't need a bunch of _had-been _yahoos to teach me how to handle my Pokémon. This is all waste of time"

"Listen, Ash "Dad's voice suddenly sounded grave "There's a strong reason I chose to send you to this particular school. I know that you and your Pokémon's capabilities are quite good but still, in the face of the real world, you are still a novice. So this is the main time for you to go and learn more. Come back when you've known what are you made of."

"So you don't trust my abilities, do you?".

"I not only trust your abilities," He said calmly, "But I also know that you are capable of everything. So go on and show them what you've got"

"I…I" I tried to say something but was at loss of words.

"I know you'll give your best. "He continued "So before you go let me tell you something. This place will be much different than other training schools. Be ready for challenges and surprises."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You'll see soon. Take care, Ash and Pikachu, and your mom too." Dad disconnected the phone leaving me confused.

I looked towards mom for some explanation but she merely shrugged.

"Well, I have to go now too or I'll be late for work. Text me if you have any problem."

"Yeah, sure mom. See ya later" I said as I started walking towards the main entrance.

* * *

If first impressions matter then well, I have to say the school looks quite impressive. It looks ordinary from outside but when you enter the striking difference is seen. The school campus was vast. There were numerous huge buildings. Students were everywhere, some talking, meeting their friends, some wandering idly or waiting for someone. Some were simply hooked to their phones or listening to songs. Many were practicing soccer in the adjoining stadium or playing tennis in the courts on the other side.

And "Whoa" I exclaimed as I passed the Pokémon battlefields. There were nearly all types of fields (ice, rock, water, etc.) where numerous students were battling each other with their Pokémon's.

"Surely brings back memories doesn't it?" I said to Pikachu, remembering my old middle school days.

"_Pika_"

I quickly headed for the lockers section, stuffed my belongings in my new locker and made my way to the homeroom. Surely, as I expected, there were hundreds of rooms which only made my finding more difficult. But, somehow I managed to find my homeroom. Entering, I took an empty seat by the classroom's window rows.

Looking around, I saw there were nearly thirty students. Most of them were busy chatting with their friends. Some were reading books, magazines, etc. and one or two were simply dozing off.

"Transfer student?" a brunette boy with spiky hairs sitting before me asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Really," he turned towards me, "I thought they didn't take direct admission high school."

"Yeah, they don't. I appeared for an entrance exam for this school. And a week back, I got a call, saying I was eligible to join." I said.

"Well, It's good." He grinned, "I mean the last time we had a transfer in my same year, was back when I was in the second year of my middle schooling"

"I'm Gary Oak. Nice meeting ya" the brunette extended his hand. "And you?

"Ash Ketchum" I shook his hand "Nice to meet you too"

"By the way, your Pikachu, shouldn't he be in your Poke ball"

"Well, he's a bit hostile towards them, so, well, he'll stay out."

"Amusing" Gary said.

"Everyone takes your seats, homeroom's starting" a brunette woman announced, entering the classroom."

"Good morning students, I am professor Juniper and I will be your homeroom in charge this year. I will also be taking your Pokémon biology lessons this year too."

"Well, since I know you all from last year's classes, so let's move to roll calls directly," she said, checking the attendance register, before adding, "Ah, I almost forgot, students we have a transfer student this year, Ash Ketchum. Mr. Ketchum, please introduce yourself to us."

Surely as I expected, whisperings spread like wildfire in the class. Many were passing each other looks. I stood up, took a deep breath, and said calmly,

"Hello everyone my name's Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu, my partner"

"So, to be honest. It's an honor to attend this school as a stepping stone in my career. Well, I wasn't quite expecting to transfer here, but never mind that, it's a complicated story. Now I'm here I would like to say that I am going to be the best Pokemon master. So you all should better look out for me as I won't lose to anyone of you.

"And yes, before I sit down, I would like to say something to all those who call themselves toppers or all-rounders. Note this, you've got yourself a formidable contender for the top spot of the school if there's any. Thank you" I concluded. Well, introductions always give me a sense of euphoria.

"That was quite impressive. It would be great if you can live up to your last words." Professor Juniper said. "Anyways, Miss Berlitz you are in charge of showing Ash around the school today."

"Sure professor" a blunette girl sitting a few desks next to me replied.

"Are you serious about what you said?" Gary asked as I sat down.

"Yeah sure. What's the matter?"

"No, nothing really that much," Gary said in a light skeptical tone. "But I felt that you might be taking things too high handily."

I felt offended. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry I put it the wrong way. Well I mean to say is that, do you know about the rules and culture of this school"

"Not quite exactly"

"Then let me give you some friendly advice. Well, you see, Jubilife is not an ordinary school, but an elite training school where. Almost all the students here have got some high standard qualities. So the competition runs very high here. You said you wanted to be a Pokémon master, right?

I nodded. "Then let me warn you," he continued "there are many other students who share the same dream. So better plan out if you want to stick to your words."

"Well then," He said as the students started dispersing for their respective first periods, "Smell ya soon"

* * *

**Lunchbreak (Normal POV)**

"What's taking Dawn so long?" A brunette girl said.

It was lunch break, most of the students were in the cafeteria.

"Maybe she is busy with some important work" replied another blond boy named Barry.

"But she would've called us if she were busy" the brunette girl replied impatiently, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Oh come on Leaf," Barry said, biting an apple, "she's on the _executive block,_ after all, it's highly likely that she got a very important task. You should be aware of that."

"Yeah, whatever. Damn man, I'm starving," Leaf sighed, "Hey you, Mister Oak," she said turning to a brunette boy with spiky hairs sitting next to her, "can you get your face off the phone for at least a minute."

"You need not to take out your hunger pangs on me," Gary replied. "Besides I'm quite busy"

"You're using Instagram and say that you are busy, eh?" Leaf said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, _I am_ _busy_." Gary retorted, rolling his eyes. "Besides if I don't reply to my fangirls how are they gonna survive my absence."

"You dummy" Leaf spat, "Don't you have any serious work other than flirting with random girls."

"Any problem" Gary smirked.

"You…" Leaf flushed in anger.

"Now, Now" Barry interjected, "Don't start your useless bickering now. Every time I see both of you, you both are either fighting or _flirting_"

"We don't flirt" Leaf and Gary cried in unison. Barry rolled his eyes, mumbling "Well, I'm not buying that. I wonder what's keeping both of you from confessing"

"Shut up, Barry. And by the way, if you believe so much in your matchmaking skills, why don't you get yourself some chick" Gary said.

"Perks of being single, no headache, no tantrums," Barry yawned, "It's much better than having a love life."

"Hey Gary, better look out. Barry might be having the hots on you" Leaf joked.

"Bad joke, Leaf," Barry said. "Hey Dawn, over here." He waved to the approaching blunette.

"Hey… Guys… I'm… Here" Dawn came up to them, panting violently.

"Whoa girl, calm down. Here have some water." Leaf said, handing Dawn bottle water, which she drank in one go.

"Hey Dawn, what took you so long," Gary asked.

"I was… um… well… I was busy with professor Elm's work." The blunette said nervously.

"Well, Leaf had been eating our heads off in your absence" the brunette boy shot Leaf a look.

"It was you who started" Leaf scowled.

"Yeah, but it was you who poke in other's business" Gary commented.

"Stop it, you two. I'm starving. At least let me eat peacefully" Dawn said as she settled down. "Here Leaf, keep my bag." She handed over her bag to the brunette.

"Hey what's this," Leaf said, pulling out a book which was poking out from the corner of the unchained part of the bag.

"Wait, don't touch, keep it back" the blunette tried to get it back but too late, the book was in everyone's view.

"Hey, how did you get this? It's the latest edition" Leaf asked, inspecting the book.

"Erm…I… Um… In the library." Dawn mumbled nervously.

"Really" Leaf narrowed her eyes, "I too am waiting to read this since weeks and it is going to arrive in the library next month."

"You must have been mistaken," Dawn tried to reason but in vain because Barry added with a smirk, "I think professor Elm is on leave for today."

There was an awkward silence for a minute which was broken by Leaf.

"Secret rendezvous with your new boyfriend, eh?" she smirked, "I should say, _at last, you got someone, _after rejecting all those long lines of poor boys tryna impress you."

"Shut up, Leaf" Dawn flushed, "it was nothing like that."

"So, tell us what you've been up to for last ten minutes." Gary chimed in.

"Eh, I …." The blunette sweatdropped. She could feel three pair of interrogating eyes burning a hole through her.

"Well…."

* * *

**Reviews are warmly welcome. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

_**~PenningSomeTales**_


End file.
